


That One Time Jason was Jealous

by narry09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Sex, Virginity, blowjob, cause I've never really written smut before, cum, im just testing this out, interracial, so..let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry09/pseuds/narry09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't like when Christian talks with other guys. He knows he has nothing to worry about but that doesn't keep him from wanting to make it known that she's his. </p><p>"Seriously? Christian you don't have to do this because I was jealous earlier. I know you're mine."</p><p>Or that one time Jason gets jealous and it results in some first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Jason was Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. this has nothing to do with Finding Hope. It only futures my original character. So yeah:)

Jason and I were sitting around the camp fire at Camp Half-Blood. One of his arms wrapped around my waist protectively as he eyed the boy from the Ares cabin trying to talk to me.

I say trying because I wasn't actively paying attention to anything he was saying. With Jason acting jealous and over protective, it had made him a little more aggressive. By 'a little' I mean a lot. He was kissing my neck at inappropriate times and grabbing my face to kiss me when I was in the middle of my sentences. The way his hand rubbed my lower back was a bit more sensual than I was used to him acting in front of people.

"...so yeah basically I've been trying to let you know what I've been feeling. Cause it's important to me I think-" I stopped listening because Jason started growling low in my ear.

If my face could flush I know it'd be happening right now.

"I'm sorry Lance. Can we discuss this later? I'm really distracted out here. It's just so much going on, ya know? So thanks I'll talk to you later," I smiled brightly as he looked confused and upset and got up to leave.

I turned to Jason and glared at him. I was met with a wolffish stare.

"Jason why'd you do that?"

"Because he was trying to hit on you," he said sounding annoyed.

"Babe no he wasn't. C'mon he knows I'm with you. _Everyone_ knows we're together," I pointed out.

The blond boy rolled his eyes at me and I giggled.

"I hate how naive you are sometimes. Just because you've never experienced boys and you think they're all just being caring doesn't mean I believe that. He was hitting on you!"

I was taken aback.

Jason was glaring at the ground. He looked like he was going to strike the ground with lightning at any moment.

"Jason," I whispered.

He didn't look at me.

I placed my hand on his cheek and guide his gaze to me. His glare softened up a bit.

"Jason," I smiled at him, "I don't care if he likes me. I don't like him. I only have eyes for you. I love _you_ Jason and me talking to some boy shouldn't drive you up the wall like this."

Jason pulled me closer and crashed his lips onto mine. He used his arm to pull me in close to his body and I moved my hands to his golden hair.

Kissing Jason when he was jealous like this made my stomach do flips. I broke the kiss and I was met with lust filled, dark blue eyes. My stomach did another flip.

"Can we go to my cabin?"

I nodded quietly. We got up from our log and I followed Jason to Cabin 1. He held my hand the whole way, throwing lustful glances and quick kisses my way. When the door was opened I was pushed up against it. Kisses being littered all over my face.

I could feel Jason's body flush against mine. I could feel every crevice and bulge of muscle. His lips that trailed from mouth to my neck tingled as he sucked a hickey on my neck. Biting and blowing on he places he sucked.

I let out a moan when I felt his hand begin to caress my breast and suck my neck.

"Ohh _Jason_."

He pushed his erection against my thigh and sucked harder on my neck. I moaned even louder at the pain I could feel now. When Jason got rough with me it was gladly welcomed. It turned me on to think of him being so rough and demanding and....Roman.

"Baby. Baby please," I whispered hotly.

"Please what," he asked taking his mouth off of my neck and staring down at me. The position we were in causes a tingle to run down my body. I loved when Jason was in a position of dominance.

I kissed him again and brought my hands to his belt buckle. I began undoing it and unzipping his pants. I push the jeans down and his briefs follow. His erection springs free and I grip it in my hand. Now it's time for Jason to moan. He jerks his hips into my hands staring at me while I stare at his thick tan cock in my dark caramel hands.

I watch as he fucks my hand lightly. I motion for him to take off his shirt and now he's fully naked. I love Jason's ripped body. My mouth watered and my heart fluttered at the thought of Jason being mine. I released his cock and run my hands on his abs and kiss him right below his belly button.

"Take off your clothes," he says stroking his dick. It's leaking precum. I lick my lips and follow his instructions.

I push him onto his bed and start with my shirt. I push it slowly over my head, stroking my toned stomach and running my hand through the valley of my breast.

"Mmmhh. Baby you're so hot," he growls.

"Yeah," I ask unbuttoning my shorts. I turn around to give him a great view of my ass as I bend over and pull the shorts down slowly.

I hear a groan behind me. When I stand up he's pressed up against my backside. His hands are kneading my breasts. I feel the bra tear from my body and I whip around to glare at him.

"That was my favorite bra!"

He laughs and kisses me before latching his mouth onto my nipple.

"Ohh gods. Yessss," I moan loud. I push his head into my breast and throw my head back. I feel him pinching the other and before he pulls off he bites my nipple hard before going to the next one.

"Oh baby. Mmm Jason. Gods you're so good." I push him off of my breasts.

"Get on your knees," he commands. And I fucking do it because it sounds so sexy.

He begins pumping his cock furiously. "Open your mouth."

I oblige. I'm so excited to have Jason's dick in my mouth. I love feeling him in there.

He spits on his dick and wets it up for me so that it'll slide down my throat easily. He grabs it by the base and with the other hand grips my head and slowly pushes his cock down my throat. I gag a little but I think he enjoys it. He pulls out and pushes back in again, screwing his face up in pure ecstasy.

I swat his hand away and push myself all the way on his dick. I can feel it hit the back of my throat and push its way even deeper. I'm deepthroating Jason.

"Oh shit baby!"

I bob my head up and down on his cock. I feel his hands grip my head and he starts pumping himself down my throat.

"Yes! Yes! Ughh. Fuck baby. You're throat is so fucking tight and wet."

I can tell when Jason is about to come. His thrusts turn slower and deeper. I pull off.

"Babe! Why?" He pouts.

I stand up and kiss him. He cringes a little. I love to kiss him and let him taste himself.

"Jason," I whisper, "I want you to take me."

His eyes grow big as they search my face for any sign of 'babe-I'm-just-fucking-with-you'. He doesn't find it.

"Seriously? Christian you don't have to do this because I was jealous earlier. I know you're mine and-"

"No it's not because of that. I've been thinking about it. I don't want to be with anyone else other than you in this way. I just want to create this bond with you because I love you Jason and I finally know that I'm ready for it," I say stroking his cheek reassuringly.

"You sure?"

I nod my head. He leans for a kiss that's more soft and gentle than the ones we shared against his door. He wraps his arms around my waist and I have my hands running through his blond locks.

I feel us walk backwards a bit and the back of my knee folds and we're on the bed. Jason makes sure our lips don't disconnect. His hands are everywhere except where I want them the most.

"Jason please," I whine against his mouth.

"Please what?" He's staring at me with those blue eyes and I feel my panties get a little wetter.

"Touch me."

He groans and obliges. Taking his hand from my hips to the front of my panty where he could feel my wetness. He presses against it and groans. I relish in the pressure on my clit.

He moves down the bed and pulls the panties down and off of my slender legs. He pushes his face into my folds and I moan loudly. I feel his tongue probing and licking stripes against my clit. I grip his head tight as he begins sucking on my clit.

"Ohhh my. Jasoooon."

I feel a finger enter my pussy and he's pumping it in and out with speed. I start clenching my thighs around his head and he uses his unused hand to spread them back open.

A second finger joins his first one and now I can feel a little bit of burn but he's working my clit so good I don't care. I'm pushing against his fingers and trying to get more of his face on my clit. I'm so close to coming.

I have one hand teasing my breasts when I feel a third finger enters me. This time I groan a little bit. Jason slows his fingers and stretches them. I can feel my opening being stretched.

My eyes are trained on him and when he looks up at me while he sucks my clit into his mouth, I'm cumming.

"Oh fuck. Oh gods baby. Jason," I moan so many things.

He plays with the cum before inserting a finger in my mouth which I lick up. He crawls back on top of me and kisses me hard. I kiss back feeling his erection poking my stomach.

"Babe let me get a condom right quick," he says moving to get off of me. I grab his forearms before he can move too far.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"Nothing, I just don't want to do our first time with that," I say looking away from his face.

"With a condom? You don't want to do it with a condom?"

I nod.

"What if you get pregnant or something?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't care about that. I'm gonna be with you so it doesn't matter and if we have a baby, we have a baby. Id choose you all the time. Plus I've been taking birth control for about a week now. So we should be safe."

He stares down at me and I can't read his expression. I'm starting to feel bad about wanting to have sex without he condom but then his face changes.

He kisses me hard then breaks it, smiling down at me. "I love you so fucking much."

I smile back. "I love you too."

"And you're sure this is okay?"

I nod my head. Smiling at him for reassurance. He nods back and his face takes on a look of intense concentration.

I watch as he grips the base of his dick and lines it up with my entrance. He rubs up and down the slit and I suppress a whimper. He pushes in slowly and I silently thank the gods that he had stretched me a little because this shit hurt.

I think I made a small face because he frowned at me. I squeezed his arm silently telling him to continue. He pushed in more and I felt my insides stretching to accommodate him.

He pushed and then stopped. I looked down wondering if he had gotten all the way in.

He hadn't.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared to hurt you. I- I have to break your hymen," he whispered. His face was a cross between intense pleasure and guilt.

"It's okay. I want this. Go ahead." I kiss him softly on the lips and begin cooing into his ear how much I love him when I feel him thrust into me hard.

I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Christian. I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I love you baby." He kisses my tears away as they fall out of my eyes.

He stays still for awhile and I thank him for it because I feel like I've been split in half. I dry my tears and give him a kiss while moving my hips to let him know he was good to move.

"Christian are you sure?"

"Yes. Now _move_ ," I say between clenched teeth.

He does so. Sliding out of me slowly and pushing back into me at the same pace. I cringe at the feeling but the look on his face makes it worthwhile. His eyes are closed and it looks so erotic. Staring up at this blond angel of mine.

After a few thrust the pain subsided and I could feel pleasure building up inside of me. I let out a soft moan and see his eyes snap open as he watches me.

I kiss him hard and his hips stutter.

"No keep going. Go faster," I moan against his now red lips.

I feel his speed pick up and I'm on cloud nine. With every push into me he huffs a little. I feel a mouth on my breast and I moan louder. The constant sensations driving me up the wall.

"Please Jason. Faster. Fuck me harder!"

"You want me to fuck you harder? Huh? Huh. I'm gonna fucking show you."

With that I think he loses it. He drives down deep into me. Pounding and pumping his long dick inside of me. He attacks my mouth with his and this time we're all teeth. No gracefulness about this kiss.

"Jason!" I scream when he hits something so good. "Again. Do that again," I pant.

He does so again. Over and over and over and I feel myself wanting to cum. I rub my clit a little and before I know it the feeling is washing over me.

"Jason! I'm cumming. Oh my gods. Fuck fuck fuck," I moan out while he fucks me through my orgasm.

He lowers his head and groans in my ear.

"I fucking love you. Oh fuck, I love you."

With a few more hard thrusts he's cumming inside of me.

He yells out my name while burying himself in me. I feel the warm fluid spirt inside of me. When he's done he collapses on me but doesn't pull out.

I like the feeling of his weight on my chest. He rolls to the side and pulls me close. I stare into his face and we both smile at each other. I plant a kiss on his smiling mouth.

"That was-"

"Amazing," I finish for him. I giggle and push his hair back from his face. His little scar on his lip drawing me in for another kiss.

"Was I okay," I asked.

His eyes fly open. "Are you crazy, Christian? Of course you were baby. If this wasn't our first time Id flip you over and do it again."

I laugh and tell him no. "I'm too sore."

He laughs too. "I know. I'm glad you even let this happen. I don't want to push you. I love you so much."

I smiled and told him I did too. I yawned as well.

"You wanna sleep in here?"

I nodded my head. I cuddled up to his naked body before I realized I was still full of cum.

"Wait Jason. I have to wash up. Your cum-"

He moans. "Please don't tell me that. It makes me wanna fuck you again."

I roll my eyes and mush his face.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I probably shouldn't have written this but it's been in my phone for like a month and I can't wait for Finding Hope to get to the smut. I convinced myself that this is healthy practice. So if you read this let me know how I did. Anyways, adios!  
> P.S.S. I have absolutely no idea why I ended it with 'the end' but it seemed needed. Idkidkidk idcidcidc lol


End file.
